Stranded with Edward Cullen
by koolgirl95
Summary: Edward and Bella along with Tanya are stranded on an island which is uninhabited. Bella is heiress to a lot of money and will this fact pose a threat to their lives? E/B Pls R
1. Stranded

**I don't own Twilight**

**1. Stranded!**

**BPOV**

I watched the trees sway once over. This was getting kinda boring. Alice was walking beside me talking non-stop about how a girl had taken the dress she had been about to buy. I rolled my eyes when Cullen and his brainless girlfriend came around the corner.

We were currently roaming an island which was a plain island. This wasn't a tourist stop. Our ship had a scheduled stop here just to relieve a few people who had seasickness. Those who wanted to were allowed to roam the island with a guide provided they are back before three p.m.

Alice and I had immediately volunteered to go. But sadly Cullen and the blond had agreed. What was her name? Tina? No Tanya. That was it, Tanya.

I looked to my right and saw that Alice had already boarded the ship. I turned and was about to leave when I saw Cullen and Tanya head off in the opposite direction. Were they stupid or what? Probably wanted a private make-out session.

I glanced at my watch. It was five minutes past three. Shit! As much as I wanted to leave them stranded on the island I couldn't make myself do it. I ran in the direction they had disappeared.

There was absolutely no sign of them. Why did God have to do this to me! I called their names loudly. But just then the ship's horn blew loud and clear. I froze. I so didn't want to live on the island with two idiots for company.

"Cullen! Denali!" I called hurrying a little.

No reply.

I got mad.

"Swan?" a voice came from behind me.

I whirled around.

"Cullen, the ship, it's gonna leave!" I screamed at him in frustration.

Denali was hanging on his right arm.

"Come on!"

I started running in the direction I had come.

I could here them running behind me.

When I reached the edge of the forest I saw that there was no ship anchored there.

I looked towards the sea.

"Oh no!"

I started waving my hands over my head and yelling.

"Hello! Please! We are here!"

"Swan what's up?" Cullen asked coming up behind me.

"The ship is gone and it is all your fault." I screamed.

He looked at the ship in the distance.

"Shit!"

I ran further out waving my arms like mad.

"Cullen give me your shirt." I ordered quickly. He looked surprised and Denali looked annoyed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He lifted his shirt over his head and gave it to me. I waved it over my head.

Please see it! Come on!

The ship went further and further until it was out of sight. I groaned. Oh my god! I was stranded.

I sank into the soft sand.

I pulled my hands to my face and buried my face in the soft fabric.

"I believe that is my shirt." An overly annoying voice said coming from somewhere to my right.

I lunged. I punched Cullen as hard as I could. He tried running away but I pushed him onto the ground.

"You-_punch_-are the reason-_punch_-I am stuck here-_punch_-with nowhere to go."

Cullen had stopped struggling.

'Well I never asked you to come searching for me." He said pushing me off him.

He stood up and brushed the sand off him.

"Swan try the phone." He said smirking.

"I don't have mine with me." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I do."

He looked at his phone and then back at me.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"No charge" he said sheepishly.

"Ugh."

"Hey Denali! Do you have a cell phone?" I asked her. She flopped over to us in her high heels.

"No. I don't. I didn't know that we would get stuck here." She said looking all high and mighty.

"Well thanks for the help." I said glaring at them, "I am going to find a way to escape"

"How?" Cullen asked calmly as though we were discussing the weather.

"I don't know! I am tired, dirty, hungry and stranded on an island with a pair of loons and all you can say is 'How?"

"Oh that's nice." He said beginning to get a red flush, "I never asked you to come looking for us. We would have got out fine and even if we were stranded at least it would be just the two of us and not an idiot who thinks she is the only one who is suffering!"

I turned and stalked away.

I could hear Denali say something to Cullen but I didn't care.

I settled down on a rock and shut my eyes.

**APOV**

I searched for Bella all over the ship.

"Mr. Black a girl's been left behind!" I screamed. My fear and shock were getting the better of me.

"Really? Oh dear." He said wiping his forehead.

"Turn the ship around. Please." I said jumping up and down.

"I can't do that. There is a storm heading towards that island at many kilometers per hour and I don't want to risk the lives of all the people on the ship for one girl." He said before turning and walking back to his cabin.

I turned to look at the sky and what I saw there was shocking really. The sky was almost black in that direction. I could tell by the direction of the wind that it would blow over the island.

I returned to my cabin. Oh dear! I had left my best friend in an island all alone, with spiders, snakes, insects and what not.

**BPOV**

I rubbed my shoulders with my hands. I was wearing a sleeveless blue top and black jeans. Not quite the attire for the outdoors.

The wind was getting chilly. I looked over to Cullen's side and saw them sleeping on the sand.

My eyes suddenly noticed the dark clouds that were heading our way judging by the direction of the winds.

I got up and ran over to Cullen. I had a good mind to leave them but I thought the better of it.

"Cullen! Denali! Wake up!"

They stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Ugh."

I knelt down and shook them. Cullen opened his eyes and looked at me in surprise. Denali sat upright.

"What's the matter?" he asked groggily.

"That's the matter" I said pointing towards the swirling clouds.

"Oh shit!" he said jumping up.

Denali got up with him.

"We have to find shelter. Follow me." I said running through the trees.

I remembered seeing a huge hollow rock just near the edge of the forest. It was more of a cave.

I finally saw it looming up in front of us. The entire place had darkened.

"Its here!" I said joyfully.

I entered the cave and looked inside. It was dry and the roof was really high. I went out wondering what had happened to the two idiots.

There they were. Cullen was walking with Denali or more like carrying Denali.

I hurried over to help him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked putting an arm around Denali to make Cullen's job a little easier.

"She fell. I guess her leg is broken." He said his eyed clouded over with worry.

"Maybe." I agreed.

We finally made it to the cave. He place Denali down and stretched.

"I'll go get firewood." I said leaving the cave.

It would start raining any moment now.

I picked up all dry leaves and twigs. The big branches I stored under a jutting rock. I couldn't possibly carry them all to the cave.

When I returned the first drop of rain fell and then it poured. The sounds were frightening.

"I gathered as much as I could." I said holding up the 'fuel' I had brought.

He took them from me and started arranging them in a neat circle right in the center.

"How are we going to light it?" I asked realizing that we probably had no matches.

"There is a lighter inside my backpack" he said quietly.

"Your backpack?" I asked in surprise. I had seen no backpack.

I scanned the cave and saw a black bag. I opened it and found the lighter.

"Here you go." I said and tossed it over to Cullen he caught it deftly and soon enough a fire was blazing inside the cave.

….

We had sat there for almost three hours doing nothing. My ipod's battery was dead.

"Swan?" Cullen called from the other side of the fire.

"Hmm?" I asked not caring that I was speaking civilly to him.

"Could we work together at least until we get out of here?" he asked looking at me seriously.

I considered it. We were lost and we had no food or water. We had to take care of a girl who had a broken leg and we also had to find out how to escape.

"Sure" I said keeping my eyes to the flames.

"Thanks." He said before going back to his own business.

…..

After almost an hour I heard a wrapper being torn.

I looked up and saw Cullen opening something.

"Swan you want?" he asked holding it out to me. I was hungry and there was no point in saying no.

"Yes." I said before crossing over to his side and taking a biscuit from him. It was chocolate chip. I sank down next to him not wanting to go back to my place where it was kinda cold.

The biscuit tasted wonderful. I let it melt in my mouth instead of chewing through it like I usually would have.

Denali groaned a little.

"Will she be okay I asked Cullen" looking at the sleeping girl.

"I think so." He said watching her as well, "I tied her leg as well as I could. But the handkerchief will not help it set properly."

"Oh."

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.

I was about to say no when I realized that my teeth were chattering.

I closed my mouth.

"Here you go" he said giving me a….a shirt.

"Is this yours?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup. I had it in my backpack." He said matter-of-factly.

I slipped it on over my clothes.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

**EPOV**

I watched Bella over the fire. She had just moved from next to me. She looked cute in my shirt. Tanya was sleeping on the floor and Bella was trying her hardest to adjust herself to her surroundings.

"Swan? Where do you live?" I asked.

"Forks. Why?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"You seem to find it really hard to sleep here." I said smiling a little.

Her mouth opened in a wide 'o'.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan" she said after some time.

I had read that name somewhere. Hmm. But where? Then it struck me. I had even seen her picture in the newspaper. She was _Isabella Marie Swan. _She was heiress to millions of dollars and an estate worth millions.

"You are her" I said in shock.

"Who?"

"The girl in the paper." I said impatiently.

She nodded.

"Cool."

"Why?" she asked her eyes widening.

"I don't know. I am sitting next to an heiress and I was being a complete ass to you earlier."

"Please don't start that. I don't want all that money. I am willing to give it for charity." She said shaking her head.

"Why? You have the money why waste it?" I asked shocked that she would make a decision like that.

"My dad wanted me to marry Jacob Black. Jacob was the owner to all the estates and stuff. But I didn't want to marry him. That idea is plain stupid. But Jacob he didn't want to live without me or something and he left all of this to me and he killed himself." She said softly.

"Oh." I said listening with great interest.

"But when I joined college things began to go haywire. We found out that his ghost would haunt me forever." She said looking at me and then al around her.

"Oh my god!" I said feeling genuinely scared.

She broke out laughing.

"Oh my god that was…..so..so funny!" she said laughing and I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"That was so not funny" I said through my teeth.

She still laughed.

Finally she stopped laughing and sat up straight.

"Thanks a lot." I said glaring at her.

"Hey. Come on Mr. I can't take a joke well" she said leaning against the rock wall.

"So all that was a lie?" I asked still angry.

"Not all of it." She said softly.

"Which part is true?"

"Well Jacob did kill himself but not because of me. It was for a girl called Carlotta. She died in a car crash and he couldn't take it." She said a sad expression on her face.

"But where do you come into this story?' I asked.

"Well I was Jake's best friend. Billy, Jake's dad was the millionaire. He had wanted to leave Jake all his wealth because he knew he would die soon. Cancer, you know. But Jake being the idiot he was killed himself and Billy had to change his will. He decided to give it all to me. I guess he loved me like a daughter. Anyway enough with sad stories, we have to search for edible things on the island tomorrow." She said before lying down and closing her eyes.

"Good night." I said before falling asleep.


	2. A normal day on the island

**I don't own Twilight**

**2. A normal day on the island  
**

**BPOV**

I heard a loud rumble. Huh? Weird. Why was there rumbling in my room? I jerked awake. The smell was all different more like seaweed and salt. Then it hit me, I was on that stupid island. I opened my eyes slowly wishing hard that yesterday had been a dream.

I felt really hungry. Too bad there was nothing to eat. I got up slowly it was still raining hard, that explained the rumble. I looked over to my right. Cullen and Tanya were sleeping. I looked at my watch, seven in the morning, it didn't look like morning.

I sat down and daydreamed for almost half an hour and that was when the rain began to thin. Yay! I thought to myself. I could even see a bit of sunlight. The fire had died early that night. I was wearing Cullen's shirt and I wasn't about to remove it any time soon.

I slowly stood up and stretched. The urge to walk out pulled me out of our shelter and five minutes later I was standing on the beach letting the waves gently roll over my feet. The thought that rescue would probably come several days later put a limp in my throat. The wind wasn't very gentle but it wasn't a gale either.

"Swan! Where are you?" Cullen's voice came from the trees. I whipped around and said, "Here!"

Cullen ran out and I saw him wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Don't walk off like that again. Especially not all alone." He said coming and joining me.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. This is any day better than watching you guys sleep" I said pretending to gag.

He rolled his eyes.

"You on the other hand are fascinating when you sleep" he said smirking.

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said mocking slightly.

"I don't."

"You talk" he said turning to look at me with laughing eyes.

"Oh my god." I groaned running a hand through my hair.

I knew I talked in my sleep. I always did. My girlfriends teased me about it, but I never had had to care.

"What did I say?" I asked embarrassed that he had heard me sleep talking.

"Not much."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Cullen you will tell me." I ordered angrily.

He grinned. "Okay. No need to get all upset. You said something about Alice and a dress and you also talked about pancakes. A lot."

"Not too bad." I murmured. I had said worse.

"I told you so."

"Ugh. Jerk."

…

"Cullen, don't you want check on Tanya?" I asked after almost twenty minutes of staring into the seas.

"Yeah. I probably should." He said turning and starting to walk back.

"You'd better come too. I don't want to leave you alone over here." He said turning back to look at me.

I was about refuse when I remembered our agreement. Okay. Work together.

I joined him.

…

"Hey Tanya" he said when we got back.

She was lying down staring at us. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd been crying.

He looked at her leg. She winced every few minutes but other than that she looked alright.

"I'll go get us something to eat." I said getting up leave. They probably wanted privacy. This was something I had learnt from books and friends. Cullen looked at me thoughtfully and then back at her.

"I'll go with you." He said getting up to join me.

"No you don't have to. I can do it by myself. And you definitely don't have to worry about me poisoning you guys cause I was a biology student" I said grinning. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wasn't even considering that. There may be wild animals around and I can't let you do it all alone."

I took a deep breath and thought about our agreement.

"Okay. Fine."

He smiled.

…..

"Is this edible?" he asked pointing to a white fruit with a dot on it. I looked at it carefully.

"No. That is highly poisonous. The berries are called 'Doll's eyes' because of the black dot on them." I said looking at the familiar berry I had studied in the lab several years ago.

After about forty five minutes of searching we came upon a breadfruit tree. I sighed in relief. Thank god!

"Is it edible?"

"Yes. It is called the breadfruit." I said turning to look at the huge breadfruit trees.

"Breadfruit?"

"When it is baked it tastes like bread." I said still searching for a tree that was small. My eyes scanned the entire area until I finally found one. It wasn't exactly tiny but I could reach the fruits. I started walking over to it. Cullen followed.

I stretched high up but I couldn't reach the fruit. I tried again.

"I don't think either of us can reach it." Cullen said.

"Then what are we gonna do? This is the shortest tree here." I said tired.

He suddenly came up behind me and lifted me up. I screamed in surprise.

"Swan try to reach them now." He said lifting me above his shoulders.

"You know you are probably gonna dislocate your shoulders" I said before reaching up again. I pulled out two breadfruits before Cullen put me down.

"You aren't heavy. I have carried worse." he said before picking up one of the fruits and walking back the way we had come.

I followed suit.

…

"This tastes terrible." Tanya cried from inside the cave. I exchanged a glance with Cullen. If she had had any idea of how much difficulty we'd had to got through to get the fruit she would shut up and eat.

"Shut up Tanya." Cullen said and that silenced her.

I finished my portion and got up.

"I really need to wash myself" I said looking at Cullen. He looked at me and behind me.

"There is a lagoon back there. You know the way we walked. Over there."

"I am not going to walk all the way back there." I said placing my hands on my hips. My feet were hurting a little. Thank god for me wearing my shoes.

"Well that was just a suggestion." He said swallowing his last bite.

"I want to have a wash." I said.

"How about we walk along the shores in search of a calm lagoon?" he asked getting up.

"How come you guys are leaving me out of everything?" Tanya's annoying voice came from inside our cave.

"Because you can't walk." Cullen said shortly before walking in the direction of the shore.

….

"Close your eyes." I said sharply. He closed his eyes.

"Turn around." He did as I asked him to.

I stripped out of my clothes and left only Cullen's shirt on me. We had come upon a lovely lagoon with deep blue water. There were not many fishes inside and I loved the color. I placed my clothes on a rock and entered the lagoon. The water was lovely and cold.

"Okay. You can turn around now." I said to Cullen. He turned around.

I had asked Cullen to stay, in case a wild animal came to pay me a visit. I wasn't looking forward to that.

I dipped my head into the water. I had no towel but guess I could let nature dry me naturally.

The water wasn't that deep. I could stand inside but it was very cold.

….

I sat on a rock drying off. I still had the shirt on me and that probably reduced the effectiveness of nature's drier. Edward was swimming now. I watched him now and then.

"Bella you know you can just slip off that shirt." He said turning to look at me.

I bit my lip. Undergarments were like a bikini right? I had worn a bikini several times and so I stood up and slipped doff the shirt. The sun's heat now warmed me well. Cullen was watching me with his mouth slightly open. I stifled a giggle.

"I am on the verge of changing my mind and I probably will." I said smiling.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. It isn't often that I get to see such beautiful women." He said smiling at me crookedly.

"Oh trying to butter me up are you? Well I am flattered." I said smiling at him. He grinned before going back to his swimming.

…..

We started walking in silence. My clothes had dried and I was now comfortably dressed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Oh are we on first name basis now?" he asked grinning as he dodged a punch.

"Okay, Cullen, you are not as bad as I made you out to be." I admitted.

He smiled. "You aren't as bad as you mad you out to be either." He said. I flicked the back of his head.

"Okay. Okay. You are a really nice person. Happy?" he asked looking at me with innocent eyes.

"Almost." I said before resuming our silence.

….

Lunch had been a quiet affair. We had had breadfruit and a wild berry each. Edward and I had gotten to know each other better. He really was a nice guy coming to think of it. He seemed really friendly and sweet. We had a lot in common starting from our musical preferences to our favorite hangouts.

"Bella? Aren't you coming he asked peeking at me from inside the cave. I nodded. He looked cute too. I now realized why so many girls threw themselves at him.

I got up. I had to go breadfruit plucking tomorrow and Edward had promised to teach me how to fish, without fishing lines or nets.

I went to sit in my usual spot. "Bella? Come sleep here." He said patting the place next to him. I glanced at Tanya and then walked over to him and plopped down.

I tried to get a comfortable position but there was no comfort against a rock hard, ice cold wall.

Suddenly an arm came out of nowhere and pulled my head onto something soft.

I gasped.

"Don't worry. It's me." Edward whispered. I sighed and then relaxed my head against his lap.

"Thanks" I whispered back to him.

"Don't mention it."

I lay awake for almost an hour watching the flames dance. The night outside was really beautiful. The stars were clearly visible. I felt really lonely for once. I missed my best friend a lot. Things were usually great with Alice around. I blinked back a few tears. I kept getting this weird feeling that said that i wasn't going to survive for long. I really appreciated the fact that Edward was there with me. Even though i didn't really feel that close to him, he had occupied a special place in my heart. I closed my eyes and listened to the noises that seemed so loud in the quiet of the night.

I heard Edward's rhythmic breathing and then I fell asleep.

It was like Edward's breathing had calmed me.

I settled into a deeper sleep.

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the nice reviews. I really do appreciate them. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Reviews are really useful to me. I mean I can really get to know what you guys like. I always welcome suggestions. Please please please review. I do really want at least ten reviews per chapter. Even a single word is more than enough. :) **


	3. Lost

**I don't own Twilight**

**3. Lost**

**BPOV**

I snuggled deeper into my warm pillow it smelled _amazing._ Wait a minute. Pillow? I didn't have a pillow on the island did I?

I opened my eyes cautiously and found myself in Edward's arms. He was holding me like he would hold his teddy bear. I tried to free myself without disturbing him. He just tightened his arms. I settled down again. There was absolutely no point in trying to get up.

Coming to think about it, I realized that I actually like this. Edward's arms were comfy. Tanya was lying a few feet from us. Even in her sleep she looked annoying. I shut my eyes again waiting for someone to wake up.

I'd slept soundly. My eyes settled on Edward's calm and handsome face. Huh. Handsome? Where the hell did that come from? I felt a mild blush colour my cheek. I had never actually been able to control my blushes. I figured that it was a lot cooler than it had been the night before.

"Edward. Edward!" I whispered trying to turn around a little. He didn't move. I called his name a little louder, he just stirred.

I tapped his chest with my hand. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the light. I sighed in relief. He was finally awake.

He looked down at me and then at his arms. A small grin graced his lips. My insides melted even at the smallest of grins. How pathetic! I tried to keep myself in control. "Edward can you let go of me?"

He let go slowly. The moment I was out of his arms I felt strangely lonely. I pushed the thought out of my head. I got up and stretched. When I looked back down I saw Edward looking at me with a strange expression that looked almost tortured. I didn't ponder. No point in that anyway.

"Edward I am going to the beach." I said exiting the cave.

He jumped up and joined me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can go alone you know." I said starting to walk towards the beach. He walked beside me. "I know."

"Then why aren't you in the cave with your girlfriend?" I asked him not looking at him.

"Because she will be safe and knowing you from on the ship I can guarantee a fall or a tumble." He said smiling at my glare.

"You are not being very nice." I said quickening my pace.

"Thanks." He kept walking easily. His legs were long enough to keep up.

I could see light ahead but the atmosphere felt all different. The clearing came and I realized that we hadn't come to the beach at all.

In front of me was a three feet ledge and then a drop into the vast expanse of the ocean. The cliff was almost 200-300 feet high. The wind whipped around my hair. I could feel the moisture and the biting cold. I turned to look at Edward, he seemed to be mesmerized by the sight.

Even though the height was scary the view was beautiful. I could only see a few islands a little off from our island. The mist swirled farther and made it impossible to see further but what we saw was beautiful. Before I knew what I was doing I took a few steps forward and found myself at the edge. The height was tremendous. The wind against my hair gave me a feeling of exhilaration.

I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. The feeling was nice and natural. But before I could think further into that my eyes caught sight of the water below. The waves crashed with great force onto the bottom of the cliff and I realized that the moisture was not rain but the spray from the waves. I took another glance at the sea and I felt my knees go wobbly. Edward pulled me back slowly.

"Oh my god! So scary!" was all I could manage. I hugged Edward tightly trying to stifle the screams that were building up in my throat. Edward patted my back softly. I noticed how he had his hand at my neck as though he were supporting my neck. I shivered remembering the high waves.

"You are scared of heights aren't you?" he asked when I felt a little calm. I nodded. I remembered the last time I had seen such a tremendous height. The thought made me shiver.

"I found out when I was nine. My mother and I we were vacationing at an island. I don't really remember the name. Anyway, she really wanted to see this cliff. It was the tallest cliff I had ever seen in my life. My dad was away and my mom wasn't very careful and before I knew it she was on the ledge and suddenly she toppled over. It wasn't that great. I first thought that she was playing with me and that was when the guide rushed over to the ledge. He shouted a lot and I rushed to his side. The height was too scary. I tumbled back."

Edward rubbed my back soothingly. "They took her to a hospital and all but it was too late. She was broken beyond repair. Many people say that it was suicide. I don't believe them. But sometimes it is really hard to believe that she just toppled. Suicide seems more of a possibility." I said tears flowing in streams out of my eyes.

"I am so sorry." Edward said wrapping his hands around me. I felt strangely calm. I rested my head on his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Its ok you know. It was years ago after all. My dad was never the same though. He became quieter than usual and all the normal stuff. But I guess time heals all wounds and it did heal mine…a tiny bit." I said pulling back from him.

He got up slowly and helped me up.

"We'd better get going." I said before turning and walking back in the direction we had come.

…

"I don't think this is the way Bella." He said uneasily. I turned. I was sure it wasn't the way back. We didn't have such tall trees on our way to the cave. Edward walked up to me. I looked at the barely visible sky; it was terribly dark for morning. My hand of its own accord searched for Edward's and held it.

"I'm scared" I said my knees trembling. Edward rubbed soothing circles onto the back of my hand.

"Don't worry. We will find some enclosed place before the storm."

I felt a little uneasy. The thought of us standing right there when the storm took over was terrifying.

"Let us search. What are we waiting for?" I asked. Edward looked at me and then started trudging through the forest. He held my hand firmly in his.

That was when the first drop of rain fell.

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella. Her see through top was sticking to her body. Water was trickling down both our faces. No matter how silly the situation may seem I found her incredibly sexy. She turned to look at me and I was awestruck. Her simple beauty knocked me breathless.

"Edward?" she asked coming up close and peering into my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Come on." I said pulling her towards the wall of a cliff. I could see some sort of a hole in the wall.

"Is there something over there?" Bella asked looking at the very hole I had seen.

"Yeah."

I was again disoriented by the beauty and grace she exuded. She bit her lower lip, another act of hers which I seemed to find irresistible. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Here we were lost on the island and I was thinking about my desire for her.

…..

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella once we entered the hole. It was huge, enough for ten men.

"Yesssss" she said her teeth chattering.

I felt pained at the thought that she was shivering.

"Bella listen. Remove your clothes." I said getting up and stripping my own shirt off.

"Whhhhaaaattttt?" she asked.

"Your clothes they are wet and hence you need to remove them to dry yourself.

I could hear her moving.

I heard the zipper of her jeans and I heard the light thud as it hit the ground. I pulled off my own jeans.

"Now come here." I asked stretching my arms out in the darkness. I heard Bella make her way over to me slowly. Then I felt her smooth skin. I pulled her towards me and plopped down on the floor with her in my lap. She was in her undergarments.

"Okay now we wait until the storm passes." I said running my hand down her smooth waist in the process of shifting her.

…..

The darkness still hadn't lifted. Bell was sleeping soundly on my chest. I could feel her warm almost bare body on mine. I tried to push all the ungentlemanly thoughts out of my head nut that was kind of difficult considering my predicament.

I slowly closed my eyes thinking of the story she had told me on the cliff. When I had first seen Bella on the ship, I had expected her to be one of the popular girls ready to throw herself at me. She had falsified my judgment by not even looking at me. I had felt a little hurt but after seeing the countless girls who were willing to take me I got over it.

Bella was very nice to all the men on the ship with one exception…me. I had felt really upset but again I got over it. Then Tanya had come. She had, as all the other girls had, come after me. I had been blind and I asked her out just to spite Bella.

But again instead being jealous she had sneered at me and 'Denali'. I snickered at that memory. We had hardly been on the ship for fifteen days when I had to get stranded with her.

I liked Tanya. It wasn't that she wasn't desirable or anything. I just don't like blonds. I prefer brunettes. My eyes settled on the pale skin of Bella's neck and I wanted nothing more than to touch her. But I controlled myself with great difficulty.

My thoughts went back to Bella on the cliff. She had seemed so vulnerable. I had always seen the hardheaded Bella, always ready with witty answers.

This was the first time she had let her guard down in front of me and I actually liked the new side of Bella. She had been a little more open after that.

I slowly placed my hand on her head and stroked her hair. I began to hum a tune. Hmm nice. I wondered whether I could write it down. Bella inspired it and hence I couldn't possibly forget it.

I took one last look at her head and then closed my eyes.

**JPOV(Jasper's POV)**

"You what?" I asked incredulously. Alice stared at me her eyes brimming with tears.

"I didn't know Jasper. I thought she was already on the ship." Alice cried. I felt shocked. I had just met her at the harbor and she was already giving me shocks.

"Well we have to get her back don't we?" I said thinking hard. There was no way Bella would be back in time for the engagement. Michael Newton was going to be disappointed. I shook my head as I thought of Bella's tantrums.

"_I will not marry Mike, Dad! He is an idiot and I shall have nothing to do with him." _

"_**Isabella Marie Swan! You will do as you are told!"**_

"_But…..I don't want to be his wife. I definitely don't want to be Mrs. Michael Newton!"_

"_**You are going to your room now young lady."**_

I shook my head. Charlie Swan was very old fashioned.

I walked over to the captain.

"Excuse me sir. Could you tell me whether it is possible to go back to the islands off the main sea?"

The captain looked at me like I was mad.

"Off the main sea? Are you mad young man? The storms over there at this time of the year are terrible. They aren't even predictable. Just a moment the sky will look blue and sunny and the next it will be all black with the ship tossed and turned by the waves. We were lucky to have escaped it." He said smiling.

I nodded and muttering a soft thank you, I escaped.

"Is there any way …?" Alice asked wiping away a few of her tears.

I shook my head slowly. Charlie was going to be heartbroken. I really hoped Isabella survived all those dreadful storms.

I leaned forward and kissed Alice softly on her lips.

"Don't worry Ali. Everything will be fine."

…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! Sorry for the delay. I am having exams continuously. I probably will not be free until the eleventh of April. I'll try to squeeze in time for the story don't worry. Again pleeeeeease review. :) **


	4. Love is a surprise isn't it?

**I don't own Twilight**

**4. Love is a surprise isn't it?**

**EPOV**

I was leaning in to kiss her. Her full lips looked luscious. My hand wrapped around her waist and she stretched towards me. But all of a sudden I felt a hand run across my chest almost like it was shaking me. I tried to grab it. This was so irritating. The moment I caught it I heard a gasp. I continued leaning forward until I was hardly a centimeter away from her lips.

"Oi Edward!" a voice yelled.

I jerked awake. Shit! That was all just a dream. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I had ever met in my life. I tried to push back the dream I had about her. It had seemed so real. I had really wanted to kiss her, so badly. Bella was looking at me with a confused expression. I realized that I had her wrapped tightly in my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to….." I said releasing my death grip on her. She shrugged and that was when I realized that we were still in the bloody hole and we still were only in our undies. Bella seemed perfectly at ease but I was feeling a little uncomfortable. I got up quickly and got my damp clothes. Bella went to get hers and I tried my best not to stare at her when she bent down to pick them up.

"Seems like we can head back." She said peering out. I nodded unable to speak. She didn't seem to notice my momentary daze.

"Let's go." I said pulling her out roughly. She looked surprised and hurt. But I knew that if I stayed in that place a moment longer I would lose all my self control against her, if you know what I mean.

"Are you okay Cullen?" she asked stopping and pulling me to a stop.

"Oh so now we are back to surnames are we?" I asked my anger rising. How dare she? I hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't have to be so rude.

"Oh please! Don't get all smart with me. There is something bothering you and I wanna know." She said her hands forming fists at her sides.

"Why do I have to tell you?" I asked fuming.

Her face became a darker shade of red. "I thought we were friends. I just wanted to help." She said before turning and walking away from me towards the cliff.

I felt shocked. I was angry for some stupid reason and I was not going to lie. But I really had to sort out my feelings towards her. I wasn't in a just friends stage anymore. I had never felt more protective over anybody in my whole life. I didn't know what I felt towards her. First she had been the challenge, a girl who took playing hard to get to a whole new level. Now she was the prize and I was surprised to feel a warmth course through me when I saw her face in my mind's eye.

I finally knew what love was. It was beautiful and magical and all the things described in books and movies. But they were all just a part of what I was feeling. Love was a new feeling to me. I had never been in love before. As people say love comes only once and never again. You can love another person but never the same way as you loved your first love.

I knew I had a girlfriend. But Tanya was a person who could only keep up the girlfriend status. A person you love should be able to stand up to you when you do something wrong and console you when something bad happens. They should also be able to have an intelligent discussion with you.

I started running in the direction Bella had gone. My new discovery was still making my heart go erratic.

Once I reached the clearing I stopped to search for Bella. She was sitting on a rock. I could hear her sniffling. I felt my heart wrench at the possible pain I could have caused her.

"Bella?" I called softly. She stiffened but did not look up.

"Bella. Please forgive me. I was mean, rude, conceited, self-centered…."

"And don't forget stupid." She said getting up and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes stupid." I said grinning. She frowned.

"You are really stupid you know Edward. I didn't say anything to you and you were all of a sudden all angry and sulky." She said her eyes looking furious. I shrugged trying not to get my temper out of control.

"Oh please don't give me that shrug. You are still thinking about whatever problem you are facing and not telling me about it. I can see it in your eyes." She said throwing her hands up.

Now that really got me steaming at the ears. "Oh and you are Ms. Know-it-all after all. I couldn't have expected any less." I said angrily.

"Why are you angry? I just want to know." She screamed.

I lost it. I took a few steps forward and gripped her arms tightly. A shocked expression crossed her face.

"I am angry because. I want you. I am crazy about you and the worst part is I realized only this morning. I want to kiss you and hold you and know you feel the same. I am angry because I will never get to do any of this in my whole life because we are worlds apart. I am a guy a girl like you will never dream of dating. I look good. I can have all the girls I want. You girls will have nothing to do with me. I am sick and tired of roaming around with feather-headed girls because they don't actually have anything in their brains." I yelled and before I knew it I crashed my lips to hers. I realized what I was doing only after a few moments. Just as I was about to pull back she wrapped her arms around my neck and moved her lips against mine. I froze. She was kissing me back.

We kissed for a long time. Her lips were just as soft as I had expected them to be perhaps softer. When we finally broke apart for air I sighed. Bella was smiling. I hugged her tightly. The feel of her body against mine was amazing and I warned myself not to go there all over again and lose all my self control.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Ever since I met you on the ship. I didn't realize so strongly then." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"You?"

She looked thoughtful. "I never really liked you much, at first. You seemed like a guy who would do anything to get a girl. I was angry that you used many girls and I felt pissed that you were actually trying to make me one of those girls. But when I got to know you better on this island I realized that there was more to you then what you put on.

I realized I loved you only when you yelled at me though. I didn't understand why I felt so hurt." She said kissing me softly on my lips.

"So what are we now?" I asked kissing her nose.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked trailing a finger down my cheek. I closed my eyes at her touch. I could just nod to her question.

"You never actually said the words you know" she said in an offended tone.

I smiled at what she wanted.

"I love you Isabella" I said smiling.

"I love you to Edward" she said before pulling me to her for a kiss.

….

Her soft hands traced my chest. I closed my eyes and relaxed, the sun warming me up. "Edward? What are you going to do about Tanya?" she asked me laying her head on my chest.

I put a hand to her head and stroked her hair. "We'll tell her love. We love each other and there is nothing in this world that can actually separate us."

Bella stretched up and kissed me softly on my lips. It stayed soft. I didn't mind, just being with her was more than enough for me.

"We'd better get going." She said getting off me. I groaned. We did have to go. Tanya was all alone after all.

I reluctantly pulled myself up. Bella smiled and then embraced me.

"We'll have a lot of time together once she's asleep." She said softly. I nodded planting a small kiss on her head.

….

"Tanya? Tanya! Where are you?"

"Tanya!" "Tanya!"

Bella looked worried. Her eyes met mine and I stared back wordlessly.

"Do you think she's gone somewhere?" Bella asked running a frustrated hand through her hair. I shook my head.

"She has a fractured leg. And besides that she couldn't have gone far if she left the cave by herself." I said scanning the beach again.

Bella looked really worried. Her eyes kept darting here and there warily. When we had gotten back to our cave Tanya wasn't there. She couldn't have walked off. We had searched a lot. She was nowhere in sight. What if she had fallen down the cliff or she had drowned? As much as I didn't like her, she was a girl after all.

I turned around and searched again. That was when I heard a muffled scream from behind me. I whirled. Bella was gone. I freaked. There was somebody or something on the island. I stood frozen.

Then I heard movement behind me, but before I could turn there was a searing pain in my head, and everything went black.

…

I felt somebody running their fingers over my skull again and again. It was a little painful but I didn't mind too much. My head felt really heavy and I could hear someone's voice. It was kinda familiar. I pondered on it for sometime. I opened my eyes a little but there was hardly any light in the room. I could see a vague blur that seemed to be a person. I tried again to open my eyes fully but that was just as pitiful. My eyes were drooping and I closed my eyes again.

"Edward! Come on! Please be okay." A voice said in my head. I tried to shake the irritating voice off. Then there was some clawing at my chest. I'd had enough.

I tried to get up but my head seemed to be really heavy.

I opened my eyes again and this time I could see clearly.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were…" she trailed off. I stared at Bella. There was bleeding cut on her cheek and she was dirty, as though she had fallen. I looked over her for any other signs of damage. There were a few tears on her clothes especially on the knee region.

"Bella?" I said watching her carefully.

She smiled a little and nodded. I realized that I was still lying down and I tried to get up again.

"Edward no. You can't get up. Please just lie down." She said her hands on my chest.

"Why?" I asked feeling really silly lying down on the cold floor.

"You're hurt. The cut on your head is bleeding." She said her eyes darting up to my head and then back to my eyes.

"How come? What happened? Where are we?" I asked remembering the events of…when?

"We are currently in an underground um….mansion?" she said her eyes darting nervously to the locked door again, "We were sort of kidnapped, I suppose."

"What?"

"You've been out for three days now. I just saw you stirring and I was relieved. I have absolutely no idea why we are being kept here." She said her eyes traveling to the door again.

"Bella? I said looking at her pretty face.

"Hmm?"

""Come here." I said a small smile on my lips. She complied. I slowly reached up and pulled her onto me. My head didn't hurt that much now.

"Kiss me?" I asked feeling really annoyed with my head.

She leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I smiled.

"Thanks."

She smiled before getting up and sitting beside me again.

"So what exactly happened to us?" I asked feeling really out of the world at the moment.

"Well some guys they sort of captured me and I ran- and fell a lot- as fast as I could, but they were too quick for me. Then they brought me to this medium sized boat, all white in color. Another guy, he took me to a small room and locked me up. Then he brought you. Your head was bleeding and you were moaning. It was terrible." She said shivering.

I ran my eyes over her clothes again. There was a long tear on her shirt.

"You tore your shirt to wrap my head?" I asked incredulously. She nodded not looking me in the eyes.

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked. Bella's eyes tightened a little.

"They took her to the closest tourist island. She claimed that she had no idea who we were and that she only stayed with us because of her leg. She is probably at a hospital right now."

I laughed. Tanya was so stupid.

"Edward what if we don't survive in this place?" she asked me her eyes filling with tears. I felt my heart twist a little.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I said trying in vain to believe my own words.

"I love you" she whispered before turning away from me.

I closed my eyes at her words. "I love you too."

She reached across slowly an took my hand.

At least I was with my love when I was going to die.

….

I heard the door bang open, and there stood a black haired guy. He looked pretty scary.

Bella shrank back against the wall. I watched as he slowly looked at us.

We had been here for three days now and all we had eaten was dry bread with a glass of old milk. My head was all healed and I was able to get up and walk around, even run now.

"Swan?" he said walking slowly towards her with a menacing grin, "James will see you now."

She whimpered and I looked at her. She seemed to be trembling.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her trying to read her emotions.

Her face became clouded as though she were trying to hide something from me.

The black haired guy pulled her up and dragged her out. I tried to stop him but a bit too late. The door slammed shut. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I felt murderously angry and at the same time I feared the fate of my Bella.

I sat down on the floor. Waiting, hoping that everything was going to be fine.

….

Hardly fifteen minutes had passed when I heard the first scream. I was a bloodcurdling scream. I felt my blood go cold as a series of screams followed. I heard a male voice and then a gentle female voice that seemed to be shaking.

I knew that the screams were coming from Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" I tried to call as I rushed to the door. I banged it tried to break it but my efforts were futile. Bella's every scream killed me, cell by cell. She screamed again and I felt tears fill my eyes.

What was the idiot, James doing to her? I didn't want to imagine her position at the moment. All I knew was that I had to get out to save my Bella.

I heard a loud long drawn scream and then I heard a door banging.

After a few minutes the door opened. Another guy came in now. He had soft golden hair and he sure didn't look like he belonged here.

I saw a bloody mass in his arms.

"What did you do to her!" I snarled rushing over to see her. She was wearing a different shirt now, one that was too large for her.

"She is alive. I'll get that first aid kit" the guy said disappearing.

…

Bella was only wearing her panties now. She had bruises everywhere. I felt angry. The guy who did this would pay. The guy returned.

"I'm Tyler." He said smiling at me a little.

I nodded grimly.

We started dressing her wounds. I let him do only her arms and legs.

"What happened?" I whispered. Tyler looked up.

"I don't know. I came in the end. James hurt her, badly and that was the only thing I registered.

"Is this yours?" I asked gesturing to the shirt.

He nodded. "I thought that if she were conscious she wouldn't want to be carried out just wearing her panties."

"Did he….?" I asked looking at Tyler words failing me. Tyler understood. He shook his head.

"No. He didn't. I didn't let him go that far."

I nodded feeling relieved.

We were done. Tyler got a long sleeved shirt for Bella to replace the bloody one and he got one for me.

"Thanks Tyler." I said feeling waves of gratitude emanating off me.

"Don't mention it." He said before locking the door and leaving.

I turned to look at Bella. She looked terrible. The only part of her body that hadn't been damaged was her face. I slowly stroked her hair. Such a beautiful girl. I couldn't believe that a guy could have been so brutal.

Bella breathed slowly. I felt pained to see her struggle even in unconsciousness. Her breathing was rough, as though each breath hurt her.

I would have my revenge. James would pay. I began to play various scenarios that involved me killing him in the most painful ways possible.

I looked back at Bella.

"I love you, Bella" I said planting a kiss on her forehead and then leaning back on the wall.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I have absolutely no idea why brought Tyler into the story but I'll figure out soon. Please please please review. I really want all of your opinions. Thanks all the nice people who reviewed my story. Love you guys. :)**


	5. The Pain

**I don't own Twilight**

**5. The Pain**

**BPOV**

"Swan. James will see you now." The guy said grinning menacingly. I whimpered terrified. Something was going to happen and I didn't have any idea what. I saw Edward looking at me trying to find out what I was thinking. I shook a little as the guy advanced.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked looking at me with a puzzled expression. Then the guy pulled me up and dragged me out. The door slammed shut. I heard Edward banging on the door but I couldn't possibly do anything. I felt the tears sliding in torrents down my cheeks. I just prayed to live.

…

"Isabella Swan. Pretty, hot, beautiful, charming…..and many more you know." The blond guy said, his eyes roaming my body. I wiped my tears and faced him with a grim expression. I didn't want him to know that I was afraid. His blue eyes were scary. People had always told me that blue was charming but I realized that blue at the moment was terribly scary.

"What do you want James?" I asked him standing stiff so that my knees wouldn't tremble. His eyes widened, taunting smile playing at his lips. The only thing that marred his good features was the scar that ran the entire length of the right side of his face.

"You will be of a lot of use to me." He said tracing his scar.

I shivered at the naked threat in his words. They struck me like ice. I knew that I would probably be used for many things now.

"R-really?" I asked trying to keep the trembling off my voice.

He smiled slightly and his scar twisted up a little giving him a gruesome look. I kept my stance. I couldn't let him know I was scared.

"Bella, tell me what is the password to the Black Industries' accounts?" he said taking a step forward. I froze. So this was what they or he wanted. The password.

"I don't know." I said calmly. I could have predicted this. I was heiress to the Blacks and of course I would have all the passwords to their accounts. I had told Jacob that people would immediately jump to that conclusion.

A strange look passed James' face. I smiled a shaky smile.

"Oh so you are telling me that you don't know." He asked stepping so close to me that our bodies were inches apart. Before I knew it he reached out and slapped me. I froze. The pain was not that bad. The sting lasted for about a minute.

"Isabella, tell me now, what is the password?"

"I told you I don't know." I said letting a mild whine leak into my voice.

He reached out and tore my top off. I brought my hands to my chest shielding myself from his eyes. He laughed and then I felt a terrible pain in my leg, he'd kicked me. I was sprawled on the floor. Only when he shut my mouth with his hand did I realize that I had screamed.

"You will tell me now. You know what will happen if you don't." he said leaning over me. I grimaced.

"I won't. Just threatening me won't get you anywhere." I said screaming again as he slapped me again and again. The screams were frequent now. Before I knew it he pulled my jeans off. I screamed as he hit my legs repeatedly. I felt like dying now. There was pain all over my body.

"Tell me Swan. What is the password?"

I kept my mouth shut. "Oh so you are not going to speak are you?" he asked and I felt my bra being removed. I screamed in pain as his hands moved along with his legs. My skin was being torn. I could hear the tearing sounds. The pain was unbearable. I felt my oxygen cut off as he shoved his tongue down my throat.

I tried to move and then all of a sudden, something hard came down on my head. The pain was gone now. I couldn't see or hear anything.

All was black.

….

I felt hands moving all over my skin. I wanted to tell them to stop but I couldn't. But the hands were gentle and caring.

I heard voices from a lot of distance, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, all of it sounded like a lot of crap.

I felt the pain then. Then all came flooding back to me. James- slaps- dress gone- hurting and then all blackness. I felt terribly ashamed and dirty even though I was in a far off place. I wished to see Edward. Edward's name brought back a flood of memories. I felt like crying but my body didn't seem to obey me.

I really wanted to die. James had probably raped me, just thinking the word made me feel like dying. I was dirty and contaminated. I wanted to die. I really did.

I love you Edward, was the last thing that came to my mind as I was swept over again by the darkness.

…

**EPOV**

"Tyler, do you think she's alright?" I asked watching Bella as she twitched again. Tyler looked at me with scared eyes. I shut my eyes and felt the tears stinging my eyelids.

"Its okay to cry you know." He said quietly and I felt grateful for his presence.

"Thanks Tyler for everything you've done for me. I said looking at him.

"It was nothing really, just helping an old high school friend." He said looking at me from his place in the corner.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Bella and I studied together at Forks. She was sort of my girl buddy. I wasn't the best looking guy in the world then. Bella was the only girl who ever volunteered to be my lab partner and I guess we became good friends. She was always helping me out of tough corners and I always wanted to help her. I wanted to do something to return all her niceness and then she left. Just like that, with no advance notice. One day she was there, all happy and playful and then the next day she was gone. We had no idea where she went. I was distraught. Then she never came back. I moved on, got over her. I lost all my pimples and then my glasses went off too. I was popular and I guess that sort of went into my head. I forgot everything but I remembered Bella." He said, and I could hear the tears in his voice.

"I'm shocked." I said surprised that he had been Bella's friend.

"I know. When I saw her yesterday, lying on the floor beaten up I cracked. I couldn't believe that James would do something like that. I just picked out one of my shirts and put it on her and brought her here. James was beside himself in his anger afterwards but I told him that if she died he would be in deep trouble. He understood."

I stared. This guy seriously loved Bella. He had laid his life at stake to save her.

"You love Bella don't you?" I asked surprised that I wasn't feeling angry.

He gave out a watery chuckle.

"Of course I do. I would be an idiot not to. But I don't love her in that way. I love like a sister. She means the world to me. I mean she brought me out of my depression and showed me that life was not what I saw it as."

"Once there was a guy called Kyle. He was really good looking and he asked her to go to the dance with him and she blatantly refused. She told him to 'flush himself down the toilet'. She was quite tough then, not so feminine. There were several guys in both the junior as well as the senior school who asked her out and she always went out with me, just as friends though." He said chuckling again.

I nodded feeling that I knew nothing about Bella. She was a mystery.

"Thanks Tyler. I really appreciate your help." I said feeling exhausted.

He laughed. "You'd better sleep and I'll get going." He said before leaving me to my thoughts.

I shut my eyes, the tiredness getting the better of me. I fell asleep almost immediately.

….

**APOV (Alice)**

I stared at the walls of my house. I felt terrible. Bella was still on the horrid island and I was enjoying the comforts of the house. Jasper was being really nice and all but I just couldn't push back the guilt. The thought that Bella might never return terrified me.

"Alice, you have to eat something." Jasper's honey voice said from the doorway. I shook my head stubbornly.

"You have to feel better Ali. Bella will come back." He said rubbing my back as he slid down next to me. I felt the tears come back. I felt sobs wrecking my body. Jasper held me tightly as he whispered what he thought was words of consolation.

….

**EPOV (Esme)**

I sniffed into my handkerchief as Carlisle made several calls to the cruise organizers.

I heard his grim voice say many things over the phone but I was too worried to care.

"What did they say?" I asked Carlisle when he turned to look at me.

"There will be now way that we can go over there any time now. There are several storms that are being predicted at the moment."

I cried. My Edward, my son, was stuck in some dumb island and he was probably stuck in the storms. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and I felt another set of sobs shake me. Edward used to do that whenever he was frustrated.

"Its okay Esme, he's fine, I can tell." He said pulling me against him.

…

**TPOV (Tanya)**

I sung to myself as the nurse slowly took off the dressing on my thigh. The smell that followed was disgusting and I gagged. The cut there was deep and infected. The doctors had applied all kinds of ointments on it and it was almost better. I saw the nurse turning slightly green at the smell.

"Bad cut, miss." She said as soon as she saw me watching her. I nodded and my thoughts wandered back to Edward and _Bella_. I felt my blood boil at her name. They were doing something behind my back and I was pissed. Bella wasn't even pretty for that matter.

I felt glad that I had abandoned those traitors. I felt really good. Bella was an heiress and all, maybe that changed Edward's mind. I felt anger raging like a fire through me. The nurse looked alarmed at my grimace.

"Miss, did I hurt you?" she asked as she looked at my wound. I shook my head and smile at her. She looked slightly nauseated and I connected it to the wound again.

My eyes fell upon the cast on my right leg. They had put bolts in to keep the bones together. There were to breaks and the doctor promised that I would be as good as new when they were finished.

"Claire." I called and she looked up from my wound.

"When can I go?" I asked her. She smiled kindly.

"Another two weeks or three miss." She said going back to dressing the cut.

I felt bored. I had seen a few guys and been hit on by many. I looked at the hospital gown. It was backless and I felt comfortable. I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. There were many male doctors whose eyes had popped when I hobbled out of bed to go to the restroom.

I continued humming.

…..

**A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who favorited my story or put it on Alert and those who actually reviewed. I am so happy. I hope you like this story and will give me lovely reviews or just reviews. Have you guys read When We Were Young? It is great! I love that story a lot. I have it on my favorites list for anyone who wants to give it a try. Love you guys and please review. It doesn't take much of an effort to review actually. Just press and you can review. Please review and thanks for reading. :) **


	6. An Escape cum death plan

**I don't own Twilight**

**6. An escape cum death plan. **

**TPOV (Tyler)**

"Tyler! You have to keep a close eye on them. I don't want any failures or mistakes do you understand?" James asked looking directly at me. I nodded. Acting came to me naturally.

"I really need the passkey. It is important. Black is the reason I lost my Victoria." He said fingering his scar. I fought back a retort with great difficulty. Victoria had been his fiancée. She was a terrible woman to be honest. Her fiery red hair made everyone tremble and her voice was so soft. She had been his everything. But Billy Black had somehow killed her. James didn't tell us the more intricate details but we didn't want to know. He had got the scar fighting in vain to save her life.

"James, Swan is currently unconscious. She won't be able to say anything. We are wasting our time" I said trying to convince him. He was bent on getting Bella awake and I wanted Bella to be as far as possible from him.

"Now, Tyler. We do not pity her. It wasn't our fault she refused to talk. I gave her what she deserved. I could have given her a lot more…." He said trailing off.

I shuddered imperceptibly. Ewww. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He did not deserve her. He deserved no woman actually. He was a sick guy and he would pay for all his iniquitous murders.

"She does have a great body. If she weren't my enemy I would have her as my girlfriend." He said his eyes a little dazed. I shuddered again. I would kill him with my own hands if he so much as touched Bella again.

"James, don't think like that. You can't lust for her. It would put forth bad impressions." I said quickly. He nodded.

"I know. I will save her for after. When she talks I will take her." He said turning and dismissing me. I stalked out of the room and down to the cellars. I could hear talking. Was Edward going mad or was Bella awake?

"I don't remember…." A feminine voice said.

I pushed the door open and hung the key on the nail outside.

"Tyler! She'd awake!" Edward said loudly. I looked at her. The familiar chocolate eyes were striking.

"Bella." I said slowly moving towards her. Her brow furrowed.

"I am Tyler, the pimply guy in high school. Remember the strawberry icing and the pineapple sauce?" I asked stopping a few feet in front of her.

Her eyes widened.

"Tyler Crowley? The 'Video games suck' Tyler?" she asked laughing. I nodded. She remembered that really well. Well she hadn't been one for shopping so I guess we were on the same boat.

"Oh my god it has been so long. What are you doing in this hellhole?" she asked me. I relaxed as the familiar twinkle came into her eyes.

"I am having tea." I said jovially.

"Oh care for some buttered bread? Maybe some cakes too?" she said imitating a perfect British accent. I laughed, Bella was just the same as always.

"I missed you Ty." She said looking really happy and scarred. My eyes followed the pattern made by the scars and I felt like killing James for what he had done to Bella.

"I did too, Bellsy" I said using the nickname she detested.

She laughed. Edward looked at us in silence.

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella as she and Tyler talked. Bella seemed to be fine but I could see that sometimes she winced when she laughed. She was hurting but not letting it on. Typical Bella. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella I think you need to rest." I said when they paused. She looked ready to refuse but I suppose the tiredness was too much.

"I am sorry but I really should get to rest." She said to Tyler before lying on the hard floor.

….

"So what did James want?" I asked after Bella fell asleep. Tyler looked at me and then back at Bella.

"He was telling me to keep a close eye on you guys."

I nodded.

"He wants Bella." He said quickly. His eyes burned, and the pain reached me. I was surprised and confused by the strength of his 'brotherly' love for Bella.

I looked at him. "Huh? Wants…Bella? I don't…"

"He _wants _Bella"

I froze. Oh, that want. I would never allow that. He was going to pay for even having those thoughts.

"Can you help us escape?"

His eyes widened. "Escape? You can't."

"Why not? I thought you were helping us." I said feeling a hint of annoyance.

"Because you will get lost. The cellars are a real tangle of rooms, corridors and dead ends. People have died trying to get away. On the off chance that somebody actually makes it through there are a couple of armed guards at the entrance. They shoot if they see anything out of the ordinary." He said nervously.

"Then we are trapped here forever?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Not really. If you can get the map of the cellars you can escape in a jiffy."

"A map? You mean the paper kind?" I asked again.

"No. It is digital. It is sort of like the GPS, except that it shows you where you are only in the cellars. All you have to do is activate it by getting a fingerprint." He said looking all ready to plan out a highly technical escape plan with an injured girl.

"How will I get hold of it?"

"Simple. You have to capture one of the patrol guards. They come once in two weeks to seek out the poor dying souls. You have to be ready. The guy will open the door and you have to get him unconscious. You have to plan that out."

"Okay. So when does the patrol guard come?" I asked eagerly. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Three days from now."

"What!" I exclaimed. Only three days to make a master plan. Only three days to life or death. I hoped it was the former. I glanced at Bella. She was better. Her body was healing at a remarkable pace.

"I have to go."

"Okay"

He shut the door and left us there.

….

"What do they have?" I asked Tyler once Bella was asleep. She was all healed and could run. Tyler and I had been discussing plans and strategies for our escape. The very thought of escape was relieving but the risk involved made my marrow freeze.

"A lot. The place is packed with SG 553's. Everybody has them. Even the patrol guard." He said looking at me with serious eyes. I flinched. We hardly had fourteen hours left.

"And you will be ready with the jet?" I asked him for the hundredth time. He nodded. I was terrified at the thought of running from these cold blooded people. They seemed to have no conscience. According to Tyler they were all trained to be like that. Apparently even if a human being was crushed right in front of them they could watch without batting an eyelid.

"And what about the storehouse?" I asked him feeling like going through our entire plan again.

"You will have the key. That's what matters. They will let you in." he said nodding reassuringly.

I had asked him why we couldn't use the way he came down. Apparently there were several security checks and even swabs to detect false entries.

"Don't worry. All we have to do is escape this island. Once we're off nothing will be done."

I nodded once and we went through the whole plan again.

….

Bella was right in front of the door. I felt my breath catch as she tightened the loose shirt and expose her thigh. This idea was completely Tyler's and she had backed him up.

She ruffled her already tangled hair to make it look 'sexy'. My heart was pumping audibly as she undid the first three buttons showing off some cleavage.

"Bella that's enough." I said in a strangled voice.

"I am doing whatever I do right. I want no mistakes on my part.

She smiled at me and then pulled on a pout. I froze as I heard the unmistakable sound of boots on a concrete floor.

The guy was whistling. The lock in the chamber near ours was turned. I slid back into the shadows. I heard the metal door being shut and then the boots came right to our door. I tensed and saw Bella visibly tensing. The boxers that Tyler had got her were on the floor next to me. I raised the wooden stick or club or whatever he had called it in front of me.

The door opened and the smell of coffee and cigarette mingled with sweat diffused through the air. I wanted to gag.

"Hello there." He said eyeing Bella's 'overly exposed' body with hungry eyes. I could feel the anger building within my chest. He just had to come in. She had to lure him in and I would shut the door and the club would do its job.

"Hey." She said making her voice all low and sexy. I saw the guy's eyes widen. He had a broad chin and he was good looking in a way.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked taking a step forward. I growled inwardly.

"Anything" she said hitching her shirt and inch higher and exposing her underwear. That did it. He walked straight into the room, taking off his shirt in the process. I slid in behind him and brought the club down hard on his head. The crack that sounded was appalling. I pulled it down hard once more and the guy collapsed to the ground. Bella ran to the boxers and slipped them on.

I searched through the pockets of his pants and found a small mobile like object. It was already running which meant the guy had forgotten to lock it again. Searching through his shirt and jacket I found a pistol.

"Come on Bella."

She walked outside with me.

We were out. But the risk began only now. We were playing a game of life or death.

…

I scanned the Map again. It was 3-D which was making it really hard for me to hide.

There were two guards at the west tower almost forty yards to our right and there was not another soul in the whole tower that was moving. I heard Bella's wild breathing and took her hand. Her grip on mine was reassuring.

We made our way to the storehouse. They called it a storehouse but it was the biggest room in the whole of the underground citadel. There were armed guards on every entrance. I felt nervous as we neared the room.

"Edward!" she hissed. I froze and raised the pistol.

She was pointing up towards some small black moving object which was slowly turning towards us. I pulled her and jumped into the shadows.

"A camera." I whispered. She nodded. The camera slowly turned again. I looked at the map again. The sentinels were closer now, just somewhere near us. I could here the sound made by their boots.

Then they came into view. They were smart men, both of them. They were carrying rifles and I hugged Bella tighter to me.

"….sure that what he is doing is right? The accounts of the world in one industrial set up? What if it fails?" one guy the shorter one with cropped hair asked the taller guy.

"I don't know. Are they serious? The girl will be an easy play but apparently the guy who actually has the password is one tough guy. He has links all over the world…" their voices faded.

Bella looked shocked. I could tell that she understood what they were talking about.

"Bella what' happening?" I asked her.

"The Black Industries hold the code for all the accounts of the world." She said taking a deep breath.

I was confused. Code…. Why ….?

"They break the one password and they get access to all the accounts." She said sensing my confusion. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin.

"You mean they will have all the other accounts and they'll be using all that illegally." I said realization spreading over me.

She nodded.

"We have to go Edward. We can stop them if we get back in time."

"How?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you later. We've got to get out of here first." She said getting up and crawling across the floor to avoid the camera.

I followed.

….

I heard Bella's silent breathing as we entered a small closet out on the endless corridor. She looked terribly scared and angry.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her pulling her to me.

"I'm fine….okay I'm not fine." She said running a hand across my cheek.

"What's the matter?" I asked pulling her up onto my lap. She buried her face into my shoulder and remained quiet. I sighed.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her again. She was going to play stubborn Bella and I was going to play persuasive Edward.

"Edward what if one of us gets hurt? I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said her voice breaking.

I felt my stomach churn. That thought was sickening.

"It's all my fault you are in this mess. I can't bear the pain if anything happens to you." she said crying softly now. I rubbed her head soothingly.

"I love you Edward." She said kissing my neck softly.

"I love you Bella." I said before pulling her lips to mine. This kiss was almost fierce. But I couldn't care less. Within three minutes Bella was on the floor with me on top. I kissed her softly now. She was panting.

"I liked that." She said running a hand through my hair. I shivered. Her hand made me think of all _inappropriate _at the moment kind of thoughts. She giggled. Her hand slipped under my shirt while I traced the smooth skin of her exposed stomach.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." She said hugging me. I felt my heart shake a little.

"I wish I could too."

She smiled and I smiled back. We had a half hour together and I wasn't going to waste it. Definitely not.

**A/N: Sorry for delaying. I am really busy nowadays. I am surprised i have time to breathe. I hope i got all the gun stuff right. I haven't the first idea about them. :( Please correct me if i am going wrong in places. I hope you like this chapter and i hope i will update soon. (I love reading my stories)**

**Please review. And please ask me whatever you want to ask. :)**


	7. A Whole New World

**I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: So I am back. My exams are over. And I did great too. The relief is sooooooo nice. I promise to update regularly from now on. Hope you like this chapter. All my friends are leaving school so it is hard to be happy. I am going to miss them a lot. Read and leave your comments please :)**

**7. A whole new world**

**EPOV**

"We've got to move Edward." She said softly. I nodded reluctantly. We had been in the storeroom for almost two hours. This place was terrible. Every now and then a person could hear a scream. The screams were just appalling. Bella never even flinched. She was looking at me with her insanely beautiful eyes. I took a deep breath and we exited the room.

"I think I look good in this don't I?" Bella said adjusting her newly acquired lab coat. I grimaced. She looked more than good. We had decided that running around in torn clothes was the easiest way to show everyone that we were prisoners. The storeroom had a wide variety of lab coats and we felt that it wouldn't actually matter if we stole two of them.

"Edward. Listen." She whispered pressing me into a wall. I tried to….all I got was..…silence.

"What am I supposed to be listening to?" I asked her.

"That. There is a sort of grating noise and then you can hear many voices." She said. I shook my head. Either I was deaf or she had unbelievably good hearing.

"We are going in there." She said firmly. I widened my eyes.

"Where?"

"Inside the room that gets opened by this GPS kind of thing." She said waving it in front of me. I stared at her open-mouthed. That was like walking into the enemy's lair.

"Don't be silly." I said trying to find a good side to argue from.

"I am not being silly. I just want to finish this. There are numerous people in this world who are being affected by this secret…..whatever it is. I don't people to suffer." She said looking at me. I could feel her turn the charm on. Her eyes looked so innocent. My insides melted.

"Okay…." I said giving in.

She kissed me softly. "Thank Edward."

…

"Go on…" she said pushing the GPS like thing in front of the laser. I felt my hands shake. The laser scanned the device and there was a faint beep, followed by the grating noise Bella had explained to me earlier. A strong smell of ammonium hydroxide hit me. I wrinkled my nose.

"Just as I thought. It's a passage." Bella said peering into a hole that had appeared in the wall. I joined her there.

"Where does it go?" I asked her. I could see nothing but darkness. The smell of chemicals was even stronger here. Bella didn't even seem to notice.

"Better find out." She said before hoisting herself into the hole. I groaned before helping myself up.

…

"Bella this is not a good idea." I said as I felt my lungs burning. The chemical smell was fading but now all I got was a musty smell and the lack of oxygen was making it very difficult for me to breathe.

"Edward. Please don't. If you are finding this tough you can go back. I have to go." She said looking up at me. I sighed.

"You know I will never leave you." I said running my hand through my dirty hair. She smiled.

I could hear faint sounds now. The GPS was proving too be very useful. After what seemed like ages we finally came upon a lounge. A _lounge._ After all the heat and dirt it was lovely to have the cooling air conditioned room with sofas and even a television set. There was nobody there. I saw Bella heading towards a room marked 'Ladies'. I went to the opposite room.

Finally. I was going to get clean. The bathroom was huge. Actually huge was an understatement. I stripped off all my clothes and stepped under a shower. A _shower._ The moment I was done I peeked into one of the huge wardrobes. They were full of clothes. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white shirt to go with it. They were all new and even had tags on them.

….

I stared at Bella. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress ever, a midnight blue top and black jeans. But to my dismay I saw the lab coat draped over her arm.

"You look fresh." She said before pulling on the lab coat. I followed suit.

….

We headed towards the exit. It was a metal door. I pulled it open and we were faced by the most amazing sight ever.

"Oh my!" I heard Bella gasp. The entire laboratory was humongous. And all we could see was shimmering lights at the centre of the room. There a few other people working at their units but nobody even looked up. Everyone was deeply immersed in his or her own work.

"Oh my god! Mr. Carson! You're early." A feminine voice gushed. I whirled around. A woman who was maybe 30- 35 was staring at me. She was tall. Almost 5' 11". I smiled at her.

"I am Diane Linton. And you must be Ms. Louise Felton." She said turning her grey eyes on Bella. Bella looked surprised but she contained it well.

"Pleasure to meet you Diane." She said extending a hand. Diane looked at her reverently.

"The pleasure is mine" Diane said in a Scottish accent.

"Well let's get down to business shall we?" Bella said in a high and mighty way. I stared at her.

"Of course. Please come this way." Diane said leading us down a flight of steps. I watched the colours shimmer again. The sight was breathtaking.

Once we were down, Diane took us through the many centers and units in the lab.

"Diane…actually I am not aware of what exactly we were called for. He said we would be briefed on that when we arrive." Bella said turning to look at Diane's reaction.

"Oh yes he did tell me that."

I wondered who this 'he' was. But before that we were lead into a high roofed, air conditioned room. The walls were cream and the couches were black leather. The desk at the centre of the room was fairly sized. Diane settled behind the desk and motioned for us to take seats opposite her.

"As you are aware, we are conducting a project." She said looking at us carefully.

Bella nodded pretending that we knew. I nodded too.

"Well this experiment we are conducting is worth billions of dollars. The whole point though is to make the world aware of the existence of this very rare material. The 'Shimmer'" she said before turning around and opening a freezer. I felt a cold blast of air hit me. It was _really _cold. The next moment I saw a long tube about eight inches long being laid out in front of me. I stared at the tube mesmerized. It wasn't the tube that was mesmerizing. It was the substance inside it.

"Wow" I breathed. The substance seemed to be suspended in the tube. It shimmered. It wasn't a definite colour. It looked like a mix of all colours but there was no definite name for it. It just changed colours.

"This is the 'Shimmer'." She said watching us with interested eyes.

"What does it do?" Bella asked Diane not taking her eyes off the tube.

"Well this is tough…You see….this is a highly poisonous material in large quantities. But in small quantities it can cure diseases."

"Cure diseases?" Bella asked incredulously. A minute flash of anger passed through Diane's eyes but it vanished as fast as it had come.

"It can cure even AIDS. We tested it on sixty five people diagnosed with AIDS. It worked every single time." She said a manic gleam in her eyes. I stared at Bella. This was what they were going to do. They were going to expose innocent people to that material. It was poisonous. People could die.

"How poisonous is it exactly? I mean what does happen to the people?" I asked softly.

She turned her eyes on me.

"Well…. We only know that it shuts down the brain. It also causes the blood vessels to disintegrate." She said lightly as though that was the most normal thing in the world and was to be expected.

I exchanged a horrified glance with Bella.

"Now…what you have to do is examine all those people who have tried the element. To see if there are any problems and if they are behaving differently."

Bella nodded.

….

"Oh my god." She cried as she examined the body of a twenty three year old boy. I turned away not being able to take anymore of the terrible effects. Diane had left. We were alone.

The people in the facility were all in various stages of death. It was obvious. Nobody wanted to live. There were several people who actually wanted to die. I tried to block out all the painful noises.

"What happened sweetie?" I heard Bella ask to the boy. That was all it took. I collapsed.

**BPOV**

I stroked the boys thinned out hair. Edward had just fainted. I knew there wasn't enough time so I just kept talking to the boy.

"Your name is Benjamin isn't it?" I asked. He turned his blue eyes to mine. His skin was terrible. There were blue patches everywhere.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I held back the sob that threatened to escape. His voice was very feeble.

"I am a…. a friend." I said softly. He seemed to be comfortable in my arms.

"You have to go. Or else they will force you to drink it too." He said struggling to get up. I held him.

"No they won't do anything. Tell me what happened. How did you all end up here?"

"She brought us here." He said turning his head ever so slightly towards the south end of the facility.

"Why?" I asked trying to keep my anger at bay.

"She said it would cure us. She brings over 700 people everyday. Many of them die almost within minutes of drinking it." He said his breathing labored, "Sometimes when it is injected into our veins it kills within seconds."

I felt the first tear escape me. They were torturing people here. They had captured unsuspecting scientists and had made them work on a project that meant destruction and nothing else.

"Are you alone?" I asked him softly. He looked at me weakly. I saw his eyes turn to the dead woman lying a few meters away from us.

She was beautiful. Her soft features made her look so innocent.

"She was forced here because she knew about this. I told her. She died just this morning. Tia is my fiancé" looking at her with tenderness.

I cried. He didn't seem to mind. I felt his pain deeply. The way he said 'is' instead of 'was'. I couldn't take this any longer.

I got up and wiped my eyes. I had to save all of them. They were being cheated and were going to die.

"Thank you." He said softly looking at me from the floor.

"For what?" I asked in surprise.

"For loving me in this hellhole." He said smiling a faint smile. I felt the waterworks escalate.

"Edward!" I called blindly through the tears. He stirred.

"Bella is everything alright?" he asked wiping my tears frantically. But his efforts were futile. I just kept crying. The pain was too much.

"We have to go." I said before rushing out of the facility and into the lab.

"Bella!" he called and I could hear him running behind me. The lab was empty. I entered the lounge and went into the passage. I have to go! I told myself even though my legs protested.

Edward finally caught up with me. His arms slipped around me and held me as I cried. I searched for his lips with mine and finally I found them. I kissed him. This kiss was urgent and rough. He didn't seem to mind though. But after a few minutes I pulled back and cried into his shirt.

"All those….p….poor people." I sobbed. He swiftly ran his hands through my hair.

"Bella. We'll go and get help. If we leave now we can get to Tyler in time. We can head to the mainland and help all of them out." He said pulling away from me. I turned around and ran through the passage. He ran behind me.

To save them. Bella. You can do this. To save Benjamin.

….

I leaped onto the ground from the hole. It wouldn't be long before they would send out an alarm. For two scientists. I shut my eyes as I heard a thud indicating that Edward had joined me. I tried to think clearly. Edward hugged me from behind his arms tight around my chest and waist. I leaned into him.

Edward planted kisses on my neck. I didn't protest. I needed it. I needed someone to love me. The picture of Benjamin was embedded in my mind's eye.

"Love, we have to go." He said softly. I nodded and we headed off. We had to get going.

….

The alarms sounded. They were so loud. I jumped in fright. Edward pulled me close to him. The GPS tracker device had a new message. I opened it.

_Alarm alert. Escape alert! Report to .991 ASAP._

It was short. But it was meaningful. I exited the message. There was a lot of noise. But none of it made any sense. I heard a lot of guns. They were really loud.

"Bella!" he called me. I felt faint. The noise. The pain. The ringing in my ears.

"Edward!" I called back. But I doubted that he could hear me. His voice seemed so distant. The pain in my head was alarming but I frantically reached out for Edward. I heard a thud. I knew it was Edward. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. It was all my fault.

I knelt down and tried to see. Edward wasn't there. I couldn't feel anything.

I faintly registered someone pressing a pointed thing into my back. Strong arms lifted me up and I fell into the blackness. I knew that there would be no resurfacing.

Edward! I tried to cry but I was under.

My life was ending now.

Edward

Benjamin.

Charlie.

Alice…..

I love you all!

I was under. No feelings. I was dead.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The part about Benjamin was really sad atleast for me. Please review. It means a lot to me. And don't jump to conclusions just live in the moment. Review! **


	8. Love Of My Life

**I don't own Twilight.**

**8. Love of my life**

**EPOV**

Bella was shaking and I could see the tears and hear her screams. She was calling for _me._ A guy came up behind her and brought the gun down on her head. Of course. They would want her alive. They needed something from her, didn't they? I watched in silence from the floor. The blow on my shoulder wasn't that bad. I had to pretend that I couldn't move or else they would have killed me. I heard more voices. They were so loud.

A man scooped Bella up and another pushed a gun to her back. I shuddered. The bullet in my leg was hurting real bad but at the moment my mind was on the pain of the love of my life. The entire group left. All of them. They didn't even look at me. I slowly, very slowly sat up and propped myself up on the wall. The pain was getting to me now.

"…..doubt she will live" a voice floated back from the passage.

"….we are dead, if she dies. She has the key."

I shivered. The very thought of seeing Bella pale, lifeless, no blush coloring her cheeks was nightmarish. I wouldn't be able to survive _that._

"Mr….?" a woman's voice passed out from somewhere to my right. I slowly turned to the direction from which it came.

"Excuse me? Are you here?" she said again. Her voice was soft at the same time it was stern.

"Here." I said softly, my voice failing me. A flashlight shined at me. I shielded my eyes from the glare. I couldn't make out the person to whom the voice belonged. The voice was gentle and I knew that she was here to help me.

"Oh my god!" she cried before rushing to my side and pulling the leg of my jeans up. I stifled a yell. The pain was now too much. She slowly and efficiently started cleaning the wound. The bullet was there. I could feel it. How could I not? She looked up and I saw that her face had a gaunt look to it. She was really skinny.

"I am Kate." She said softly.

"Edward… I managed. I had my eyes closed now. I heard something rip and suddenly she was done.

"Edward. You have to get out. Tyler is waiting." She said pulling at my uninjured arm.

"Bella..?" I asked not quite realizing what was happening.

"They will kill you too. You can't go in there!" she pleaded, her eyes never leaving mine. I felt a shock go through me when she said 'too'.

"Bella's dead?" I asked silently.

She nodded softly, her eyes tender. I turned around. Bella was…..dead. She was gone. Forever.

I felt my heart wrench. This pain was more than my bullet wound. It was not pain. It was something more. I was hollow. They said that if someone you love dies a part of you goes with them. But it was not true. At least not for me. Bella had taken me from me. I wasn't there. I was with her, wherever she was. The emotions I felt were overwhelming. I sank to the ground, my legs not supporting me. The dimly lit passage would be my last memory of her.

"I want him dead." I said emotionlessly.

Kate's eyes widened. She stared at me in surprise.

"You have no idea what you are saying. He'll kill you." She said her eyes clouding.

"I loved her. I love her. I will always love her. He is responsible for her death. I want to kill him. If I don't its fine. At least I won't have to feel guilty that I never tried."

I saw tears in her eyes.

I was sure she was going to protest. She opened her mouth and what came out was quite different.

"There is a passage down by 882. You can go directly into the main room." She said. I stared at her in shock.

"Tyler doesn't know about that." I stated.

"I wasn't supposed to tell him. But in this case….I have no choice. Go now. They will come back for you. I am sure of that. They won't want you to die so calmly. They will ensure you die by torture and you have to leave before that." She said before turning and leaving.

I sighed. _Her _face flashed before me again. The pain was now my strength. It gave me the energy and the will to continue. To avenge her death.

I limped slowly towards the room marked 882- 07A. It had a wooden door. I had been expecting more metal. Just as she had said there was a trap door on top. It was just about my height. I stretched my arms above me, my wounded shoulder protested but I knew I had to do it. I pulled myself into the small passage. It was cold but not musty. I couldn't even sit straight in it. I had to crawl. It was almost like a vent only larger.

I started off on my hands and knees.

For my Bella.

**JPOV (James)**

I stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were of course shut. The cut on her head had been sewn up by a professional, the guy who did the sewing up for dead people after post mortems and stuff. Neil had told me that he hadn't meant to kill her. Of course that was what everyone would say. I had maybe been too harsh on him. His blood was still spattered on the door.

I made a mental note to get someone to clean it up. It wasn't very comfy when you had someone's blood on your door.

I watched Bella. Her chest rose and fell. Her pulse was there. Only it was feeble. Her entire dress was drenched in blood. That somehow only made me feel more attracted to her.

Even when I was young I had been attracted to blood. Blood was beautiful. Whenever I got hurt I would never allow my _mother_ to clean the blood up. I would sit and watch it until my father slapped me and told me to behave normally.

Somehow when I watched Bella I could feel myself forgetting my past. I didn't love her. I just seemed to become numb with her there.

"Isabella….you look…luscious. I wish you could have been awake to see me. To tell me my key." I said before getting up and stalking out of the room. This place was nicknamed the 'Torture Chamber'. It was a wonderful place. The screams, the pain, the pleading.

Only last week a woman had been in the room.

**Flashback**

"_Please! Don't hurt me. I'll do anything! Please let me live!_

_She had been pretty but much too whiny._

_Alec had brought the blinds down and I could hear all the screams of pain. Her cries for mercy. Finally she had pleaded to let her die._

_The screams had stopped then. Alec never refused grant the wish for death._

**End Flashback**

I slowly slid into my seat. The place was cold. I leaned back and replayed the vision in my eyes.

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes shielding them from the glare. The lights were shining brightly from below me.

The moment I had entered the lighted area I had heard voice, very loud voices. For a minute I had thought that I had been discovered. But it turned out that the voices had come from the room below me. I moved again. It had been almost twenty five minutes. My back was hurting and so was my leg. But I had forced myself to keep moving. Something kept telling me that Bella was alive.

"….I am supposed to do 766 today. A woman. They are much better then men. They beg for mercy and that is fun." A hoarse male voice floated up to me. I shuddered. They were all as cold blooded as they could be. The door opened and a guy wearing a bloodstained coat entered. I gagged. The coat wasn't just bloodstained, it was covered in blood. The guy who entered seemed pleased with himself.

"How was it?"

"Great. Easy actually. The guy asked for death before I even got started. I couldn't do that could I?" he sneered. The other monsters laughed along with him.

They were all inhuman.

"I am scheduled to attend 212." A guy said loudly. His voice showed that he was proud of it. There were many hoots and whistles.

"That is James' room isn't it? Who is there?" a guy at the back asked.

"A brunette. She is barely alive. I just saw her now. She is almost dead. I guess it won't be much of the usual considering she is almost dead. But doing that in James' room is an honor." He said pompously.

I felt my heart speed up. She was alive! Not too much. But enough. If I could get there in time I could save her. I continued on my way. Bella, love, I am coming.

….

The long passage finally came to an end. I pushed open the trapdoor slightly. I could peek out now through the crack. There was no light and no noise. I pushed it open fully and slid out. The smell here was of chlorine and bleach. I saw no one. The passage was dimly lit. I was getting used to this sort of lighting now. I looked to the right and saw a room marked 299.

I looked to the left and saw 296. I knew where I had to go but I was still nervous. I had no weapons, nothing. I had to get a decent gun if I wanted to face James.

I slowly pushed myself against a wall when I heard the sound of boots on the tiled floor. The guy who entered was burly but I knew I could take him on. I needed a gun after all. The moment he passed I lunged.

Within minutes he was knocked out flat on the floor. I noticed that he was wearing a uniform, the same one that the guys who had almost killed Bella were wearing.

…

I was done and ready. The big guy was in one of the storage units in his undergarments. I pulled at the bottom of the big shirt to make it look like it was meant for me. It wasn't very comfortable but comfort wasn't exactly what I wanted now. I had a gun, a very good one that, a pass key into any room and a uniform.

I was careful now. There were more people in this corner of the…..torture chamber. All of them had uniforms or coats. It actually looked like a hospital wing.

"Hello there!" a big guy said slapping me on the back. I stumbled.

"Uh….right….hullo." I said trying to keep cool.

"You new here?" he asked his eyes still searching.

"Yeah. I am supposed to do 212" I said swiftly.

His eyes widened. "You know whose room that is?" he asked looking awed. I shook my head. I couldn't know that. Better play along.

"That is James' room. If you make a mistake you are dead, like today Neil got his brains blown out." He said grinning. I gagged. This was harder than I thought.

"That's wonderful." I said trying to sound like I was enjoying the guy's gruesome demise. His eyes widened.

"You are some loon. Guess James loves them the best." He mumbled before leaving me alone. I stared after him. At least he had given me something for my non existent plan. The game was here. Either I got Bella or I got my brains blown out. Both were equally bad because Bella was unconscious.

I set off again. This time I was careful. Nobody bothered with me.

…..

I was finally there. I stared at the gigantic door I was standing in front of. The people in the passage were giving me awed looks. I tried to keep my cool. The card in my hand slid into the slot and I heard a click. The door swung open.

This place was going to be the death of me. I mean it literally. The moment the door opened I was faced by a large room. There were many rooms in one huge room. I now had to find out where Bella was. This was going to be tough.

The door swung shut behind me and I locked it.

There were just too many rooms. I took a deep breath and opened the one on the left. Empty. I repeated the same procedure with many others. The same results. Empty. Where was Bella? Was I too late? That thought made my blood go cold. I went back to my thorough search. Finally there was only one room left. It was the main room. I was sure that she was there. She had to be. I walked over to it. The doors opened. I froze. Oh my GOD!

A man walked out. He was not bloodied. I stared as he took me in. His eyes were scrutinizing me.

"You are Laurent I presume?" he asked coldly.

I nodded. Whatever he said.

"You're early."

"I…..well…had nothing to do. I guess if I was early I could make all kinds of plans to….end her." I said whispering at the end. He didn't seem to mind. He smiled at me all the coldness had vanished.

"That's the spirit. You'd better go. It is wonderful meeting such spirited people." He said before leaving me alone.

I turned my eyes to the room in front.

The sight there brought my breathing to a halt. _She _was on the table. It looked like an operation theatre. The room was clean. But the girl inside wasn't. My Bella was covered in blood. Her hair alone was free from any contamination. I slowly stepped into the room. I knew I had to.

…..

"Bella. Love wake up." I whispered. I was standing so close. Her breathing rose a little. I continued with my gentle words or so I thought. She didn't wake up. I called again, loudly this time, her body twitched. I slowly touched her forehead and traced down to her lips. I felt like an idiot but I had to kiss her. Then and there. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She didn't move. I was about to pull back when her arm came around me holding me to her. I could have laughed with joy. I felt like the prince in sleeping beauty.

"Edward?" she asked silently. Her eyes held mine. I nodded wordlessly. If I talked I would lose my control and start crying.

"Edward what happened? Everything is so blurry. I missed you." She added smiling a little. My eyes tightened. She was still on the table and I was almost on her. If anyone walked in there would be a big problem. I walked over to the cupboard and opened it praying for a uniform. It was there. A smaller size but it would fit Bella.

"Bella put this on." I said throwing it to her. She got up slowly and started stripping. I tried to keep my eyes off her but I just couldn't. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I had gone without that for a long time. She blushed. Oh…right…..no clothes. I gave her sheepish smile before letting her go.

"I love you Bella." I whispered as we exited the room. She was still not steady on her feet.

"I love you too Edward." She said and that gave me my strength.

"Come on."

She walked beside me.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" a rough voice asked from behind us. We whirled around.

A blond guy was standing there with his revolver. I looked at his casual stance and his evil smile and I knew who this was.

"James." She said coldly.

"Nice to meet you too" he said looking at Bella. I looked back and saw nearly ten people pointing their guns at us.

He raised his revolver and I pulled Bella into my side and planted a kiss on her temple.

"I love you Bella." I whispered. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I love you too."

James watched our exchange with interest.

I turned back to him. My eyes were hard. He raised his revolver. I shut my eyes and I felt Bella go rigid.

At least I was going to die with the love of my life. I smiled slightly. She was her with me. I would love her always.

My Bella.

The trigger was pulled.

The shot was deafening.

The end had come.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. I promise I will reply to every reply from now on. I had no time until now. So when you read this don't let your mind go into overdrive. Live in the moment.**

**READ THIS!**

**1. Kate is Tyler's girlfriend. She is just doing him a favor.**

**2. All this is happening in a supposed-to-be uninhabited place. **

**3. Yeah James is mad. I guess I don't want him to be inbuilt with evil. He is just mad, crazy, psychologically affected, use whatever you want but you know what I mean right?**

**Thanks for reading this. Please please please review.**


	9. The End

**I don't own Twilight**

**9. The End…**

**BPOV**

The final shot was deafening. I felt the shot ring through my head at least ten times before I registered screaming. Edward had gone rigid nest to me. He pulled me close and through the crowd of guards and out into the corridor. The temperature was very low….I shivered. Not good. The bullet had missed. Me. Thank god. I ran and he ran. The entire corridor was deserted. His breathing was labored. Harsh. I turned and saw what I dreaded. His shirt was stained with blood. He was shot. Oh no…I stared at it. The hole was a little below the heart. Not good. His eyes were watery.

"Edward….." I said feeling myself tearing up. His eyes met mine and there was pain in them. Pain he was hiding.

"Edward…do you know where you are going?" I asked him after ten minutes of running. He shook his head. His eyes were hard. I knew that something wrong was going to happen. Something bad. Edward had a long cut across his cheek. The more I thought about it. The more guilt I felt. He was slowing down now. The blood loss was increasing. I felt my stomach churn. Edward was dying. It was obvious.

The sound of running. Shooting. Oh no…..I looked at Edward. His eyes were angry. I could see the pain in them. Suddenly we stopped. I would stay by him no matter what. He was my life and we would live only with each other.

"Edward…what-"

He pressed two fingers to my lips. His eyes held love and nothing else. But there was a hint of sadness. Okay more than a hint. I searched his face for anything. No….

"Bella….I loved every moment I have spent with you and I will always treasure them. I love you so so much. But now….We have to go our separate ways. Go to the jet. Its waiting out back. I need you to go. I need you and want you to survive, make babies and live a long life. Either one of us lives or both of us die….Okay? You've got to go." He said before kissing me lightly. He vanished. I stood at the end of the corridor dumbstruck. He just broke up with me. I felt my world crash to pieces.

"Bella go!" his voice echoed. I started running. In some direction. The tears blinding me. So much pain. I now understood what he meant by one of us dying. He was going to kill James but he knew he was going to die. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

Almost out. I burst out into the open. Tyler was there. He looked upset. He waved at me requesting me to run faster. But I couldn't do it. Edward was….going to die….

"Bella?" Tyler's voice called from above me. I just shook.

"Bella? What are you doing? Come on." He said. I shook my head.

"Why?"

I looked at him and saw what I needed. I knew what to do now. The shots inside were louder. Each one made my blood go cold. I stood up and kissed Tyler on the cheek. He looked surprised.

"Ty, I'll miss you" I said before turning and darting towards the building.

….

The sight inside was terrible. The hall inside was where I had to go. My instinct took me there.

James was missing. His face brought a fiery roll of anger. But I had more pressing matters at hand. Edward. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he….a…al…alive?

I scanned the room. There he was. His eyes were unfocussed.

"Edward!" I screamed as I ran to him. His eyes settled on me. But they were not his eyes. The pain in them was too much.

"Bella…." He whispered. His voice was so feeble. I knelt down beside him.

The tears that came out of my eyes slid down my cheeks in torrents and fell on his bloody shirt. I clasped his hand between mine. He smiled slightly.

"Edward. We have to get you out of here." I said quickly. He shook his head. I stared at him. Was he mad? If he thought he could get me to leave the room without him he was going to think again. "No Edward…You're not going to die. I'll save you. We'll get you to a doctor…."

"Bella…I love you…but I can't survive much longer. I can't bear to see you like this. Promise me that you will leave me here. I don't need to go back. My end is near. You know that. Accept it. Once you escape give Tyler my thanks. Escape love. Go get married. Have a happy life okay? Live for me." He said. I leaned down and kissed him as lightly and lovingly that I could.

"Edward…I can't." I said crying harder now. He was serious and from the floor his eyes were straining to look at me. I shuddered. James was going to die. He was going to pay.

He smiled slightly. Yes you can. I read that in his eyes.

I kissed him once more.

"I'll always, always love you Edward."

He smiled slightly. He did too….

…

I pulled out the gun stowed in the pocket of the borrowed uniform. It was heavy but I knew it would do the job. The blood on my hands was seriously suspicious. I didn't care. Not when it was Edward's blood. I stumbled when I realized that I had no idea where James would be. I had no idea where I had to go. Or what he was planning at the moment.

But somehow my fate was mixed with his. He happened to pass me.

"77! I need you to unload the controls. We have to get it destroyed." He yelled into his phone. I peeked into the clean room that smelled strongly of lemons. The cut on my forearm stung a bit but it was nothing compared to the sting of lost love….Nothing.

"They are on their way! We have to?"

-pause-

"What do you mean 'you can't'? This is an entire organization goddamnit!"

Who were 'they'? Why was he scared of them?

I froze. A cold tip touched my temple. I turned slowly.

A tall guy with dark brown hair pulled into a pony was holding the gun. His eyes though weren't as brave as his hands were. They showed doubt. And that doubt was my only ally at the moment. I felt my head contemplate a dozen ideas.

"Uh….hey…listen why don't we keep this between us" name tag "Felix?" I asked staring up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Uh….Do I hold a neon board pulsing 'I am dumb' on me?" he asked me prodding me with the gun. I shook my head. He grinned. His eyes held the board though.

"Felix listen. I can give you half, I seriously mean half my property if you help me out. James has promised you my property but how much? 3%? 2? I can give you 50%! Did you hear that?" I whispered to him. I waited with bated breath as he contemplated my offer. I knew that if this didn't work I was done for.

'Within shadow lies the truth dear one' my grandpa had once told me. I hadn't understood a bit then. But now I did. I had until now cheated myself with the lie that I wasn't who I was. That I was not Bella but Isabella.

"How will I know that you won't double cross me?" he asked me. I thought about his question. It was fair. But I didn't have an answer.

"You'll have to trust me on this one." I said knowing that I was blowing my chance to victory. But apparently fate had other ideas.

"Fair enough."

I could almost see my silver lining now.

"I need you to distract him" I told Felix. He nodded.

And he slipped into the glass room.

"James!" he yelled. I waited for his signal.

The next words were hushed but there was something being said alright. A loud cough was the signal. And when it came I was ready.

I jumped in.

"Bella….." James said his voice sounding irritatingly happy. I glared at him before turning to Felix he too had a sly smile on his face.

"Felix…." I said sadly. He too was going to have to die. James on the other hand would have died any way.

"Pretty Bella….So clever. So energetic. I am sad to see you in such a pathetic condition. Your boyfriend was a shame though. No fight in him." He said calmly but it was more infuriating.

"You probably didn't even fight him you bastard. You sat back and let _them_ do all your work" I said jabbing a finger in the direction of Felix. James laughed.

"Bella…I am sorry." He said and I felt my hands being cuffed. Oh no…..

"Do you think getting me handcuffed is going to save you?" I asked laughing derisively. James laughed with me.

"Oh no…that and blasting this place will save me. It's a pretty time when the day folds into the night right?" He said before throwing the key on the desk and walking out. I stared at him incredulously. No way. I stared at my cuffed hands. I was stuck to damned door. Not good. The entire unit was going to be blasted to pieces. I felt cold creeping into my chest.

"Somebody help!Please!" I screamed. I knew it was of no use. Nobody here would save me. Not in this life.

The bomb would go off when? I thought back his words. Day into night? Oh my god….It would go off at twilight. No….That was hardly a few minutes now….

I stared at the damned key on the damned desk. It was too far off for me to reach.

I knew what to do…..

…

I shrugged the cuffs off. It was a simple trick used to jig the lock a bit so that it is breakable. I learnt it in eighth grade. I smiled at my success but it had consumed a lot of my short time…..

The door was locked. And the key…..Oh man….

I hit the door once. Twice. Thrice….

Okay I hit it seven times before I decided that it was too strong to break with my shoulder.

I searched for a rod or a anything. Nothing available.

Oh man…Why hadn't I thought of that before. I clambered onto the chair and reached up to undo the bolt on the ventilator. It swung open and revealed a small space…enough to fit me through.

….

I crawled and crawled…and crawled. The entire tube was so small that even crawling was really tough. I didn't even know what time it was…

And suddenly my silent question was answered. By a loud blast.

Oh man….

I reached forward, pushed the dumb door on the ventilator open and dropped out. I was outside. Man that was tough….

A jet was waiting and I saw a few police officials talking. The horrifying reality hit me just then. Edward was in that building.

"Miss….." a voice called me. I didn't react to it.

"Come on miss you are shivering." The same voice said. I felt a wave of irritation roll off me.

"We'll take you home now ok…" another voice more soothing said softly and suddenly I was off my feet.

"Noooo! Edward…We can't go….Please…..!" I screamed.

"I am sorry Ma'am but whoever was in there is not in there now…." He said softly. I opened my eyes and saw the remains of the huge building. It had been blasted into smithereens. I shook violently. There was no other word for it.

They took me to the jet and to a hospital. Apparently James was on his way to prison. That gave me a feeling of mild relief.

I would have court and stuff but hey I could do that? Couldn't I?

I stared up at the cute officer. He had nice black hair and his blue eyes twinkled a little when he saw me. I smiled a little at him.

"I'm Austin ma'am" he said smiling back.

"Isabella but I prefer Bella…" I said softly.

…

It was a long jet but I barely registered a hint of physical pain. I only experienced severe mental pain. The pain of loss. The loss of Edward. Nothing could cure me but I knew that I would heal a little over time. Time was all I needed.

Austin turned out to be a really nice but he was more of a great friend…..He was willing to help me talk to me for hours about insignificant stuff and finally my family was moving out of Forks and to Europe….Italy to be precise…..

I stared at the stars from the open hospital window…..They reminded me of a previous life. Life with Edward…..I sighed softly. The fabric of the nighty was comfortable and I leaned against the bolster slowly. Apparently my wrist was broken and I had also managed to achieve a cracked rib…..ha ha….i was otherwise perfectly fine….Or 'ferpectly fine' as the doctor of this place put it.

The stars lit up my life and Edward had done the same.

I love you a lot Edward…..

**A/N: How was it? Please give me your comments.** **I hope this chapter was good….**


	10. A wish fulfilled

**I don't own Twilight**

**10. A wish fulfilled**

**BPOV**

I traced the contours of my husband's face. He smiled. The same smile he always held for me. A small one but with a lot of love. I smiled softly at him. Clearly I was being kept in the dark about something. It could be something related to my 51st birthday. The forties fear was ages old now. I was more scared of Edward joining the army especially since he was really growing into that idea. I had long since given up persuasion. According to Austin Edward would do what's best for him and I agreed after a long long time. I had to trust what he considered best for our son right?

"_Will you marry me, Bella?" he asked his face covered with icing. Strawberry, my favorite. I licked it off his nose and mmmed in appreciation._

"_I will Austin" I said kissing him softly. The kiss of a lifetime. _

"Honey….." he whispered and I knew I was making good on my distraction trick. I giggled and then realized that I was probably in for the 'spoil mom senseless' plan again. Like I didn't have enough of it from Austin. I grinned at him before moving out of his arms and to my closet. My towel was in a dangerous position.

"Bella…..Wear that nice blue one Angela got you." Austin said smiling at me from the bed. I nodded muttering under my breath. That dress wasn't for a fifty year old woman. Even if the woman had a great body. I pulled it out. The color brought the memories out but they weren't painful anymore. They were memories….but my most treasured ones. I smiled to myself. Blue….

"Aren't you very happy to see me changing…" I said grinning. Austin blushed but slightly. And then his usual smile came on.

"_You look so nice when you change….You're not worried about anyone glimpsing anything that is not in the glimpse menu." He said grinning at me the night of our wedding._

"It's not every day that I see my beautiful wife looking so beautifully unclothed…." He said smiling at me.

I laughed.

"Yeah right."

"_Edward…." I said hugging him gently as he entered the house. A pretty girl accompanied him and I could tell that he loved her a lot. The way he looked at her made me smile._

"_Mom….Uh this is my fiancé Angela Weber…"_

…..

"….happy birthday to you" and I blew the candles on the strawberry iced cake. It was huge and it had 52 candles. Ha ha….Austin's idea. Angela, my sweet daughter in law had to practically pry Rosalie off the cake. She wanted a Barbie doll at first but then got confused about getting the car instead. She was now touring the house with her new friend Emmett. A cute little boy with really cute dimples. 

I smiled at Rosie my little granddaughter. Her face was alight with happiness as she looked at me.

"_Honey say bye bye to Grandma." Angela said sadly. Her eyes tearing up. We would meet only after two years. I smiled at Angela comfortingly._

"_No mommy. I am not saying bye bye. I am staying with grandmama, you go" Rosie four years at that time argued and sulked until Edward promised to buy her a candy stick. _

"To my mother, for her sweet loving care for me all my life." Edward said raising his champagne glass and smiling at me. I smiled back. His hazel eyes alight with happiness. He had my hair and my nose but his father's eyes. I looked at Austin but he was lost in the moment with his little Rosie. I smiled at them.

"Hey mom" Angela said coming up next to me. She insisted on calling me mom because she hadn't had the pleasure of a mother. I loved it….I loved her…She was sweet and she was my daughter all the way.

"So we're leaving tomorrow." Angela said softly. I nodded absentmindedly. I knew that….But we were all going to be fine. I knew that.

"Show me pictures of Italy honey. I miss it there." I said smiling at her. She laughed.

"Of course mom."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. I would miss her. And Rosie. Of course I would miss Edward. But he came to Forks almost every two months. He loved his 'mama' too much to stay away for too long.

I received all the presents with a good heart. Even if I wasn't going to open them.

I stared at the far end of the room where there was commotion. I couldn't see much but I made out a familiar blonde head and a black one.

"Alice! Jazz!" I squealed. So this was the surprise. My two best friends were here. All the way from Texas.

"Bella!" she squealed back and I was the happiest person on earth.

…..

I sent Edward and Angie and little Rosie off. They were in a bit of a hurry.

"Gone again ….." Austin said quietly from I side. I smiled. He would be a little moody for a few days and then everything will go back to normal. A normal house with a normal family. I looked out as the car turned the corner.

My family.

I stared out at the moon and closed my eyes for a split second. Edward once told me 'Bella…you know when I miss someone, a lot, I turn to the moon and look at it for a minute….I can see their face there.'

I did that. And I saw A familiar bronze haired beauty look back at me with green eyes. I felt a small pang in my chest. It indicated memory. Realization.

The eyes looked and kept looking and I smiled.

The eyes vanished the moment I smiled but I had seen them.

**Age: 102**

I stared at the photo of my husband. He'd left for the place above fourteen years ago. I smiled at him and almost felt him smile back at me. But I knew that the same hazel eyes would never look at me. Austin.

"Grandma…..I think I love Emmett"

The soft voice was a favorite of mine.

"Rose…..You think? Are you sure?" I asked as she settled down on my bed next to me. Her twenty year old self was very very beautiful but her humility was the best of them all.

"Grandma…I'm not sure if I can tell him." She said fiddling nervously with the sheets. A habit she had acquired from her father who had in turn acquired it from me. I smiled at her hesitation. She was not aware of the obvious love Emmett had for her too.

"My child…..Do you know that when I was twenty two….Edward Cullen…" and the story came out of my mouth like water. So smooth. Even after so many years.

Rose had tears running down her cheeks. Her blue eyes were clouded and watery.

"Oh grandma…..That is the most romantic story I have ever heard in my whole life. I am so sorry." She said leaning forward and hugging me gingerly. I patted her back with my old withered hand.

She sniffled.

I wiped my own tears off.

"I'll go tell him now." She said running off. I smiled. Getting of the bed was forbidden because I had weak ankles. But I knew that wasn't applicable anymore.

I slid of the bed gently and set my feet on the carpeted floor. The moon was full outside. I smiled again. A clear sign.

The window was open and a crisp breeze or rather a strong wing blew in and chilled my cheeks. I closed my eyes and sighed.

The familiar bronze haired green eyed man appeared but instead of smiling this time he beckoned to me. I nodded. I'll be there love.

A moment passed and then I was overwhelmed by the beauty and clarity of my memories. The love the happiness…

I smiled slightly. The love of my life…..The only love…..

I turned and saw Austin next to me. He smiled and nodded.

"Bella…..Its time…" he seemed to whisper. I nodded. That night when I slept I dreamt of a gold cup. A beautiful gold cup studded with rubies and diamonds, sapphires….But sadly a few of those precious stones had fallen out. What got to me was the fact that I was drinking out of it. Only then did I realize that I had a life like that cup. Happiness throughout but a few sad and tragic happening here and there…..

'Edward I have made the babies you wanted me to, and I've also lived for a 102 years. Your wish is fulfilled.'

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Deep in slumber.

**Third person's POV**

I saw her sleep. Her calm slumber. Her small smile peaceful face.

But little did she know that her dream was more than just her dream…..

I watched her take a deep breath….and then silence….

She had slept peacefully and deeply never to return to consciousness.

I silently prayed that she returned to her love….Edward…she called him.

…..

Several years later at the same window stood a blonde woman and in her arms was a small girl with curly brown locks. They were staring up at the stars.

"Mary honey…..Can you see those stars? That is where your great grandmamma is…..She and Edward said that they would love each other always and so their stars stay together even now. Can you see them?"

Yes I could….

The stars that held life and love….

Two stars together.

The two stars which would only be identified as Edward and Bella by me and that pretty blonde woman…

**A/N: This is the end of the story. I hope all of you liked it…..The last two chapters were really sad and even though she moved on…we all know that all she ever loved was Edward… Love never comes in the same way twice….So this really adheres to that….**

**Please Review…..**

**It was a pleasure writing this story…..**


End file.
